Naruto mew mew cruse! revew and you can jone!
by mew rika
Summary: will like the tital siad its a cruse! on the largest ship in hestory after the titanic may thay rest in pease the star cruser titanica! more info. insinde, so ansere ALL the questuns. will by! and jone! your loving host mew rika Kari NYA!
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto Mew Mew Cruise.**

"Hi! Mew rika, (call me Kari) here with my BFF Flor! Today where getting on a cruise with the Naruto and Mew Mew gang." Kari introduced.

"So me and Kari," Flor began. "Will ask you some questions. Answer ALL the questions and you can join!"

"So." We said together. "Let's start!"

**What swimsuit will you wear? **

"It IS a cruise," Flor pointed out.

**What does your towel look like?**

"Is it cute, crazy, plain, big, small.....?" Flor asked.

"Flor! We're getting off track!" Kari said.

"Sorry." Flor apologized.

**Are you a boy or girl? **

"We don't want to make a mistake when you…" Flor trailed off.

"Flor!" Kari shouted.

"Sorry." Flor apologized.

**What do you look like?**

"Are you skiny- N- not that where saying your anorexic!" Flor stuttered.

"Flor!" Kari scolded.

"Sorry." Flor apologized once again.

**What's your personality like? **

"Yes, make sure to tell us!" Flor added.

**Who do you want to stay with? Or do you want a room to your own?**

_**(NOTE: YOU CAN SWITCH PEOPLE IF YOU LIKE. YOUR ON THIS CRUSE FOR 3 MONTHS SO PICK WISELY. BOTH THE CHARACTERS FROM TMM AND NARUTO ARE AVALEBULE. even masha? what. Well its cute! yes, even masha. anyway! BOTH SASUKE AND SHINO ARE TAKEN (ME AND FLOR) BUT IF YOU WANT EITHER JUST TELL US.)**_

"Shino is mine!" Flor exclaimed.

"FLOR!" Kari yelled.

"Sorry."

**What sun glasses will you wear?**

"I want Shino's!" Flor shouted.

"Flor!" Kari said, scolding Flor once again.

**What does your room look like?**

"Please describe everything that's improtant with details please." Flor pleaded.

**Where do you what to go on the cruse? **

"It's going all around the world but if you want anywhere in specific let us know ok?" Flor asked.

"I want to go to Japan!" Kari exclaimed.

**Would you get a souvenir?**

"Yes!" Flor said.

**If so what will it be?**

"Anything Shino!" Flor said excitedly.

"FLOR!"

**Who will you hang out with?**

**What will you wear around deck?**

"You can't wear a swimsuit all the time." Flor said.

**What will you where to special occasions?**

"Dances, dinners etc." Flor explained.

**Who will you sit next to at dinner?**

"SHINO!" Flor shouted.

"Flor!"

**What do you do both day AND night?**

"Sleep duh." Flor said bluntly.

"Gaara doesn't sleep." Kari replied.

"Where are you going with that?" Flor asked.

"Just saying." Kari answered.

**What do your pjs look like?**

"OR," said Naruto popping up out of nowhere. "If you don't have any pj's come naked! People sleep naked you know."

Both Flor and Kari turned to look at Naruto.

"Hehehe," Naruto laughed before disappearing.

"Ok," Flor and Kari said in unison.

"And finally," Flor said, moving on.

**Would you give Flor or me a gift?**

"We ARE paying for every thing!" Flor said. "Shino….."

"Ok..... Well that's it!" Kari said. "Oh! One more thing!"

**Do you want to be a mew mew, ninja, alien, or just a human?**

**For mew mew tell me your mew look, where your mark is, your attack, animal, mew name, etc.**

**For alien, what do you look like, would you fight the mews and are you ok with those ears?**

**For ninja, what clan, (or you can make one up) village, jutsu, special abilities, anything in particular you want to be able to do. And do you want to be related to any one in particular?**

"So that's it answer ALL the questions and I'll put you in. Till next time. I'm going to go make sure Flor hasn't gone mental! Bye!" Kari said.

~nya!


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto Mew Mew Cruise.**

**everyone all abroad!**

"So," started Flor looking over the docks, "when do you think people will show up?" she asked looking over to Kari.

"soon, I-im shuer." Kari summered actually really nerves that no one would show up.

"We need to get this thing moving!" shouted Orochimoru, from the engine room.

"NOT IN TILL WE TILL YOU SO!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Flor on the top of her lungs.

"did I come at a bad time?" a new voice said, Kari turned recognising the voice.

"DIANNA!!!" Kari screamed running down to meet her best friend, Dianna was whirring a blue one piece swimsuit with two black redduns tied at the bottom, she was wrapped in a fuzzy blue towel with a cute chinchilla on the front. She had brown eyes, curly mousy brown heir, and she had a raccoon tail.

Kari ran up to her giving her a hug, "I missed you! I'm glad you could come!" Kari said agin. "Is Karin coming?" Kari asked.

"She said shed come later, something about landing on a helicopter or something..." Diana said

" So, THIS is Dianna...how NICE.." Flor said looking over to her.

"o.k...is she ok?' Dianna said whispering to Kari's ear.

"ya! she's always like that," Kari said looking over to Flor.

"so, who are you staying with?" asked Flor looking at Dianna.

"I'm staying with Masha!" she said happily. Clapping her hands together.

"ouououoouououo! Before I forget, I got you guy's a present!"Dianna said retching in to her pocket.

"here," she said pulling out two Small loafs of breads.

"What are throws?!" asked Flor.

"Their hot cross buns!" She said handing them to Kari and Flor.

".....Thank you....." Kari and Flor said in unison

"so let me show you to your room!" Kari chirped happily.

all of the girls went to the ship, walking throw hallways and doors, eventual we reached a door with room number 102.

Dianna walked in the room had a plush white carpet soft beneath her feet. Her bed was huge, soft and littered with throw pillows. It sat against the wall in the very center of the room, with long, dark, wooden beams sticking up and leading to an almost canopy at the top. There was a mahogany desk that matched perfectly with the bed that had an old fashioned desk lamp on it and room for Dianna's laptop. One wall was entirely lined with bookcases, already stocked with the ones she had sent ahead. She ran her fingers along the familiar covers realizing they had even been alphabetized. The wood of the bookshelves were the same as the wood on her desk and bed. Even the closet and bathroom doors were the same wood.

"OMG, OMFG! This room is COOL!!!!" Dianna said jumping up and down excitedly.

Flor pulled down a mick from the room. "Masha from the Tokyo mew mew's pleas report to room 102. I repeat room 102." She called, three secunse later Masha popped in to the room. "Masha has a new room mate!" It chirped happily.

"YAY!!!" Dianna started, "Ill see you guy's later I'm gowning to unpack." She said closing the door leaving Kari and Flor standing there.

"ok...." Flor started. "will she was weired!" She said before skipping of to the dock.

_"and you think your not?" _Kari thought.

=+=+**back on the dock**+=+=

"hiy, Kari?" Flor began looking over to Kari setting down on a bench waiting for the next person to arrive.

"ya, Flor." Kari answered looking over to her insane best friend.

"You know how this is the biggest ship ever besides the Titanic?"

"ya,"

"You don't think that we'd crash in to an iceberg and die?"

"..............."

"will?!" "I new to know! "I don't want to die!!!! WAAAAA!" Flor stared to cry.

"Flor! Come on we wont die! Bedside's we have aliens, mew mew's, and ninjas on this ship, do you Reilly think we would sink? neater less DIE?" Kari reassured, Patting her friend's back.

"whit, are int you a Ninja?" Kari tolled her friend.

"ya," She answered.

"will WHAT ARE YOU SO SCARED ABOUT?" Kari said hugging her friend.

"yo! Is this the Naruto Mew Mew cruse?" Kari and Flor turned to look at the new arrival.

"hello! yes this is the cruse. your name?" asked Flor pulling out a list of paper with names on them.

"Call me Rin." she said.

She was wearing a Black bikini with the bottom half shorts-styled, hanging over her arm was a Black beach towel with an Akatsuki cloud on it. She had long neon-lavender hair, black eyes, with average American/Europian skin-tone. She was a healthy skinny, with Oval-shaped lens with slender, bluey-purpley-blacky frames sunglasses on her head.

"hiy! Im Kari!" kari said shacking Rin's hand.

"Hay." She said back.

"so you want us to lied you up to you room?" Flor asked.

"Shuer." Rin said, following Kari and Flor to her room.

they went past door after door till they reached room number 120. Kari gave the key to Rin, she opened the door, inside their was A few photos of her family members a wight Queen bed in the middle, but otherwise pretty plain.

"Cool," She siad gowing to the bed to start unpacking her things.

"Umm....Ill catch you guy's later k, I'm growing to unpack Ill be at the mane deck for lunch. see ya!" Rin said as Kari and Flor closed the door behind them.

As Flor and Kari began to leave, Rin opened the door "hay! I almost forgot, I got you two some thing." She said reaching behind her back, She pulled out a huge Shino doll and haded it to Flor. She Handed Kari a smaller sasuke doll and a stuffed fox.

"YAYAY!!! SHINO!!!" Flor screamed happily before grabbing the doll and running to her room.

"Thank you." Said Kari said before leaving.

later at lunch evry one was sitting down eating poster. Flor sat neat to Shino, grabbing on to his arm. Rin was right in between Deidara and Sasori talking to the two of them about something. Dianna sat next to Ichigo talking away about things, and Kari sat next to Sasuke.

everybody was eating when the ship came to a stop.

"YO! ORIO! WHY DID YOU STOP THE SHIP?!" called Flor.

"Because," stared a very annoyed Orochimoru, "It's the next stop." he finished.

"YAY! new people!" Flor jumped up running to the dock, dragging Shino with her.

"I beter go," Kari seid to Sasuke, befor running of to find Flor.

Out on the dock Kari Shino and Flor waited, and waited, and waited, and waited, but no body came. Till

"CRASH!" a lode crash came from the dinning room.

Flor and Shino ran of, Kari following close behind.

+=+=+**in the dinning room**+=+=+=+

Sasuke stood over the table Itachi on the other end, they where glaring at him, ready to kill.

**so that's it! ououououo what will happen next? remember to join, don't be shy!**

**next time!**

**What happen to the person that they where supposed to meet?**

**why is the ship stoping at 4:00 am at night?**

**but will Itachi and Sasuke destroy the ship first?**

**find out!**

**NOTE: I DO NOT NOT NOTTTT OWN ANYTHING!**

**YO! hay people its Naruto! and in telling you to jone!**

**if you jone know you will get.**

**1. a pic. of a pregnant dude!**

**2. a lifetime supply of icecrme!**

**3. a cookie**

**4. 10$**

**5. a survival knife!**

**so jone!**

_**please jone!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Kari: Yello! Kari here! Due to a freak shark accident...Flor will no longer be with us!**

**Random person: Boooo...**

**Kari: But! We have a NEW girl!**

**Random dude: Yay!**

**Kari: But you're going to have to find out who!**

**Random pig: Aww...**

**Kari: But she will be funny!**

**Random lobster: YAY!**

**Kari: And blond!**

**Random frog: ...**

**Kari: Now to begin!**

**Random pig: Yay!**

**Kari: GET OUT!**

**(Note: This chapter might be filled with slight Naruto spoilers. Also, I added some references from other anime shows; Guess them all and you get a special surprise next chapter! =D)**

**CHAPTER 2**

**THE TWO NEW ARRIVALS**

**FROM THIS DAY ON, ONE OF YOU WILL BE A CO-HOST!**

"ALL ABOARD!"

Kari sat cross-legged, smiling to the sea. "What a beautiful day!" She thought aloud looking up at the clear blue sky. She got up; Her new co-host should be arriving soon.

"HEY! WHAT'S UP, PEOPLE? LET US ON!" A loud yell came from the side of the ship. Diana ran over, looking down to the water.

"Um...Kari?" She called.

Kari ran over looking down, two girls, both with short-cut, mousy blond hair and clear brown eyes, were riding on dolphins swimming by the side of the ship.

Kari looked down,

"UMM...HEY! WHO ARE YOU?"

The first girl looked up "I'm Lucia!" The second girl looked up after. "I'm Ashley!" "And we're..." they both started. The dolphins jumped up, Lucia and Ashley jumped off, landing on the rails on the ship, "Uhh..." They both stopped cold. Lucia looked to Ashley, "I thought you were going to come up with the name."

"No, I'm sure you were." Ashley responded.

"No, no. No, my friend. You said you were."

"Really?"

"Yup!"

"Oh...then, my bad!" Ashley said with a nervous laugh.

By the time they finished, a crowd had gathered around the two strange blonds.

"...So, who are you exactly?" Kari asked, as Lucia jumped off the railing.

"Well," she started, landing in front of her.

"I'm your new co-host!" She exclaimed happily, striking a pose.

"Wait here just a minute..." Kari told her as she went to go find the person that was in charge of hiring the help..I mean the crew.

~*~*Meanwhile with Itachi and Sasuke*~*~

To put it simply, since Kari had threatened to throw them off the ship and feed them to sharks, the two Uchiha brothers were having a stare-down. Well, more like Sasuke glaring and Itachi sitting down on the other side of the room eating a slice of cake.

Rin calmly walked in. "So, how long are you two going to keep this up?"

"Until HE leaves." Sasuke told her, not taking his eyes off Itachi.

"I'm just going to stay here till they run out of sweets." Itachi responded, taking another bite of his slice of cake.

"Why does he have to be here anyway?" The younger brother asked.

"Well, because it's a NARUTO Mew Mew cruise, and he's part of the Naruto cast."  
Rin said simply.

"But I'M the more popular brother."

"Not really," Rin started. "See, after the truth about why he killed the clan was revealed, his popularity went up, and after you killed him, some of yours went down. so if he wasn't here, the ship would be mobbed by Itachi fan girls, and Kari said the ship's insurance doesn't cover that."

"Oh...Wait, what now?" Sasuke looked at Rin with shocked eyes.

"Oh...Did I just say a spoiler? Sorry, you heard nothing." Rin quickly turned around to leave.

"Wait! What truth?" Sasuke called after her.

"You're just going to have to find out!" She called back, walking away.

"Not fair..." Sasuke whined.

Itachi just continued to eat his cake.

~*~*With Kari*~*~

"So let me get this straight, the best you had was those two?" Kari was in the ship's main quarters, sitting in front of a desk in front of her was the man in charge of hiring everybody on the ship; And that man was...

"Ho ho ho ho ho." Might Guy turned around to look at her, he wore a fake blond mustache and had little pink sparkles floating around him.

"Yes! There youthfulness was inspiring!" Guy said in a deep voice, the sparkles around him increased.

"What's with the weird Armstrong cosplay?" Kari asked him.

"He was inspiring too! And besides, don't look at me, you're the one writing this fanfic."

"...Back to the matter at hand..." Kari nervously said, picking up a fan to blow away the sparkles hovering over Guys head.

"I get hiring one of them, but two?"

"See by my logic.." Guy started stroking the tip of his mustache. "Your co-hosts get killed off pretty fast."

"Hey! I never said she died, she's just-"

"So, I hired two so they last longer!" Guy interrupted her.

"So..I have a co-host and a co-co-host?"

"Yes!"

"Which one is the main one?"

Guy spun around, looking at her again, this time in a gladiator costume."They will have to battle it out!' Guy shouted, holding up a plastic sword.

"...Okay..." About to leave, she added. "Are you on something we should know about?"

"No! How could you say such a thing!" Guy gasped.

"I'm just going to leave now..." Kari quickly left the room, leaving the cosplaying Guy alone.

~*~*Back on deck*~*~

Lucia and Ashley were singing on the ship's stage, a crowd had gathered around them.

Kari walked up to Rin and Diana. "What in the name of Kira is going on here?"

"They're putting on a show!" Diana stated with a cute smile.

"The two just jumped on stage and started singing." Rin added.

Kari looked at the two odd girls.

"LOTTA LOVE! LOTTA LOVE! LOTTA LOVE!" They both sang.

"..." Kari, Rin and Diana became silent.

"YAHOO!" Naruto shouted, throwing money into a hat the two girls had put on stage.

"This is getting too weird.." Kari stated.

"You just now say that?" Rin asked.

Kari ignored the question and jumped on the stage. "Everybody listen up! We will be having a battle to see who will be the new co-host!"

The music stopped.

"I don't want to fight..." Lucia called from behind Kari.

"Me nether." Ashley said.

Kari turned to the two girls. "It's just a game of rock, paper, scissors."

"Oh, well that's fine then." They both said, while in the background the ninjas all started sadly complaining.

"Well, START! So we could just get this whole thing over with..." Kari jumped off the stage.

"And the battle begins!" Guy called over the intercom.

"How in truth did he get into your office? It's locked and guarded.." Diana asked Kari.

"It's 'cause Guy-sensei can do anything!" Lee told the girls popping up in front of them dressed as a huge pink sparkle.

"What's with the-" Rin started.

"Don't ask..-sigh- please just don't ask.." Kari interrupted.

"Now starting! ROUND 1!"

"1, 2, 3!" Lucia and Ashley shouted, picking there weapon.

"And it looks like.." Guy started.

"LUCIA HAS WON THE FIRST ROUND WITH THE ROCK!"

The crowd burst into cheers.

"They do know this is rock, paper, scissors, don't they?" Rin asked.

"Come on Ashley! You can do it!" Diana cheered.

"I sure hope so..." Kari answered

"ROUND 2!"

"ASHLEY WINS WITH THE SCISSORS! WHAT A COMEBACK!"

"Woohoo!" The crowd shouted.

"Now, last round! ROUND 3..START!"

The crowd went quiet, suspense felled the air...Seagulls flew in circles overhead..

Lucia and Ashley stood, locked in a stare-down.

"_T__his is it..It all comes down to this!" _They both thought.

The crowd was getting anxious...

"HURRY AND GET THIS OVER WITH ALREADY!" A very annoyed Kishu shouted.

They drew there weapons and..

"LUCIA WINS! IT'S OVER, LADES AND GENTLEMEN! WE HAVE OUR NEW CO-HOST! This was Might Guy, signing off."

The crowd burst into cheers, sparkles and flowers filled the air. Lucia had won. She was the new co-host!

"..." Kari and Rin stood in silence.

"I'm going to bed..." They both said, heading to their rooms, leaving the ship partying and a very unhappy Diana plotting evil thoughts in her mind.

**Well, that's it for now! I hoped you liked the really strange, weird randomness that happened in this chapter. Next time I will be introducing more people and send our dear ship in a three part saga through the Apocalypse! So join and review. Join now and you might not get eaten by a zombie next chapter... Damn, ruined the first part... Anyway, I got my computer back so I will start updating as fast as I can. And Flor isn't gone for good, I'm planning on bringing her back. Also, guess all the references to other animes and you will win a prize! And that's always fun! One more thing, after I wrote this chapter, my friend read it over, she read the line about the ****ship's insurance and said she doesn't think that they have insurance for cruise ships. So I will say: My ship is special! So it can have anything it wants!**

**Till next time, read and review, and make sure to join.**

**Mew Rika, signing off!**

**~Nya!**


End file.
